My Childish
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi keadaan menghalangi Sakura untuk tidak bersama Sasuke. Ditambah sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Lantas bagaimana Sakura ingin bersama Sasuke?


Hai, Minna-san! Salam kenal, aku author baru disini. Para senpai-senpai mohon bimbingannya, ya! Yak, ga usah banyak ngomong.

Inilah FIC pertamaku…

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Ganre :** Romance,Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING :** AU,OOC

**Summary :** Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi keadaan menghalangi Sakura untuk tidak bersama Sasuke. Ditambah sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Lantas bagaimana Sakura ingin bersama Sasuke?

**Haruno Mey PRESENT…**

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

**Terinspirasi dari komik LOVE BLOOMS by KAYORU**

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, umurku 18 tahun. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari orangtuaku, Jiraya Haruno dan Tsunade Haruno. Tou-san adalah pemegang HARUNO CORP, perusahaan tertinggi di Konoha. Kaa-san meninggal saat umurku 7 tahun karena kaenkernya. Semenjak itu Tou-san jadi keras mengaturku agar tidak salah langkah. Salah satunya adalah aku tidak boleh pacaran pada lelaki yang miskin. Bisa dibilang Tou-san lebih mementingkan harta. Padahal aku menyukai Sasuke, temanku sejak kecil. Tadinya aku boleh main dengannya karena keluarganya juga termasuk kalangan atas yang mempunyai perusahaan restoran, UCHIHA RESTO. Tapi setahun yang lalu bangkrut karena keluarga Sasuke meninggal kecelakaan, dan hanya Sasuke yang selamat walau dia semoat koma selama seminggu. Sasuke jadi sebatang kara, dan sejak itu pula Tou-san melarangku berdekatan lagi dengan Sasuke.

**Normal POV**

Sesosok gadis berambut soft pink sepinggang tengah berlari kecil mendekati pria berambut raven yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis itu pada pria yang sedang melayani pembeli. "Sakura? Kenapa kesini malam-malam?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk melayani pembeli. Ya, Sasuke adalah penjual TAKOYAKI di Pasar Konoha.

"Hehehe..gomen! Habisnya aku bosan dirumah! Boleh kubantu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, arigatou.." jawab Sasuke tersenyum dan dibalas senyum lebar Sakura yang langsung membantu Sasuke, sesampainya jam menunjukan pukul 20:15.

"Sakura, aku akan menutup toko. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sasuke dan segera membereskan toko.

"Eh,err..tidak usah! Aku pulang sendiri saja, nanti kalau Tou-sanku lihat bisa bahaya!"

"Tapi anak kecil sepertimu bahaya pulang malam-malam begini!" seru Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. "Huuh! Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan! Aku ini akan segera lulus SMA tau! Jadi jangan anggap aku anak kecil!" jawab Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya, iya, yasudah kau hati-hati dijalan,ya." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Jaa..Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang sudah jauh dan dibalas lambaian Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

**Sakura POV**

" Sudahlah Sakura, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik," kata Ino, temanku. Dia bilang begitu saat aku bincang-bincang tentang Sasuke. " oh,iya..nanti sore kita jadi karaokean bareng kampus Universitas Konoha Gaoka, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya…" sahutku malas dan berfikir sejenak. 'Kampus UKG, kampusnya Sasuke-kun. Semoga nanti tidak ada dia.. Bisa dimarahi aku kalau sampai ikut karaoke bareng anak kampus..' batinku. Ya, Sasuke sudah seperti kakakku yang selalu melindungiku dan melarangku untuk bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Tapi aku suka diperlakukan khusus olehnya.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

Aku melihat sekeliling dan memang tidak ada Sasuke. 'Haa..baguslah.' batinku.

"Sakura-chan, ayo diminum!" seru salah Mahasiswa yang kukenal. "Arigatou, Naruto" jawabku lalu disaat aku meminumnya sampai habis… "Aduh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali…" gumamku dan tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat Sasuke, tapi..gelap..

**Normal POV**

Gadis pink itu kini membuka matanya perlahan. "Ng..dimana aku?" gumamnya. "Kau sudah sadar? Ini dalam mobil Naruto," jawab pria yang sedang duduk didepan sambil menyetir.

"Sasuke-kun! Ternyata kau datang juga ditempat tadi?" Sakura langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"…" Sasuke diam. 'Kenapa diam? Apa dia marah?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura, sudah sampai. Cepat masuk rumah!" suruh Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar mobil dan membuka pintu yang kududuki dibelakang. Akupun menurut saja, lalu saat Sasuke ingin menaiki mobil, berkata,"Sakura, tadi Naruto bilang maaf, dia salah memberimu minuman. Bukan jus, malah sake. Dan satu lagi," Sasuke membelakangi membelakangiku dan aku menunggu kelanjutannya. "Jangan sekali lagi kau ketempat seperti itu! Anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas ada disitu!" bentaknya datar. Kini mataku telah berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada perempuan yang kau sukai?",sambil menahan tangis aku bertanya. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!". Kini air mataku benar-benar jatuh mendengar jawabannya. "Tentu saja ada! Hiks..padahal sudah lama aku menyukaimu..hiks..tapi kau selalu saja..menganggapku anak kecil..hiks..". Wajahku menunduk tapi aku bisa melihat kaki Sasuke yang berada didepanku. "Sakura?" Sasuke memegang bahuku dan secepat kilat aku menepisnya.

"Aku benci Sasuke-kun! Jangan sentuh aku, Sasuke-kun BAKA! Hiks.." teriakku lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan bibirku bersentuhan dengan..bibir Sasuke? Mataku membulat melihatnya. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku menyukaimu sudah lama. Selama ini aku tidak menyampaikannya karena takut kau menolak karena aku bukan lagi keluarga kalangan atas.. Makanya aku melindungimu dengan cara ini.. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku makin terisak mendengarnya, lalu aku pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aishiteru, Sasu..ke-kun..hiks.."

"Dasar cengeng! Sudah jangan menangis!" Sasuke mengelus pipiku. Disaat aku berpelukan dengan Sasuke, aku melihat Tou-san. Dengan cepat aku dan Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tou-san yang melihatnya langsung berwajah marah dan langsung menarikku seraya berkata, "Uchiha, keluarga miskin sepertimu tidak pantas mendekati putriku! Lebih baik cepat pergi!" Tou-san langsung menarikku kerumah dengan paksa.

"TIDAK, LEPASKAN AKU! SASUKE-KUN!"

'BLAM' Pintu rumahku langsung tertutup dan aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi.. "Tou-san, aku mencintainya..huhuhu..". Badanku terduduk lemas dilantai. Tou-san yang melihatnya hanya diam lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terisak didekat pintu yang sudah dikunci.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

"Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun. Hari ini aku akan masuk kuliah dikampusmu.." gumamku sambil melihat keluar jendela. Selama libur masuk kuliah, aku hanya dikurung dirumah dan hpku disita Tou-san.

**Normal POV**

Kamus Universitas Konoha Gaoka.

Selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru, Sakura keliling kampus untuk mencari sang pujaan hati. Setelah akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Terlihat Sasuke dibangku taman depan kampus sedang mengobrol dengan gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata. Saat Sakura hendak mendekatinya, langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkannya. Gadis merah itu memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil tertawa riang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Saat Sasuke telah sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke langsung menengok dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sesosok gadis pink tengah bergelinang air mata dimata emerald indahnya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju tempat yang dia fikir sepi, yaitu gedung belakang.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke melepas tangan gadis merah itu dan mengejar Sakura. Saat sosok Sakura dan Sasuke sudah hilang dari mata gadis merah itu, dia bergumam, "Cih, jadi itu gadis pink yang dimaksud Sasuke?".

Gedung belakang kampus.

"Sakura, berhenti!" perintah Sasuke yang dengan sergap menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya berusaha melepasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura, tenanglah! Kau salah paham!"

"Cukup! Sudah cukup Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau bersama gadis itu selama tak bertemu denganku?'

"Sumpah, aku ti…" dengan cepat suara seorang gadis memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "Itu benar, nona Sakura. Sasuke tidak keberatan jika aku disampingnya,"

"Hentikan, Karin!" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan gadis merah itu yang diketahui namanya 'Karin'.

"Dan kau, nona Sakura. Dirimu yang telah membuat Sasuke menderita. Dari sekian cerita yang kudengar dari Sasuke, aku menilai… Kau kekanak-kanakan, menyusahkan Sasuke, dan..tdk ada yang menarik darimu!" Dan lagi-lagi emerald Sakura meneteskan butiran-butiran kristal air bening.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya menyusahkannya saja, sifatku kekanak-kanakan. Kau lebih pantas bersama Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun..sayonara.." jelas Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi dipegang lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin. Sambil berlari Sakura hanya berbicara dalam hatinya. 'Aku benci Sasuke-kun, aku benci! Benci!'. Hanya itu yang ada difikirannya sekarang.

'Teng..teng..teng..' bel kampus berbunyi mengundang semua Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi jam kampus pagi untuk segera pulang. Tak terkecuali Sakura, dengan wajah murung Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menemui supirnya yang tengah menunggu. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, tunggu aku ingin bicara!". Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke yang langsung memegang tangan Sakura. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Uchiha.." kata Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku orang lain bagimu! Aku kekasihmu, Sakura!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku kekasihmu! Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi!" bentak Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

"Aku akan pergi, Sakura.." gumam Sasuke yang sudah tidak melihat Sakura.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

**Sakura POV**

Entah mengapa, tidurku malam ini nyenyak sekali. Seperti ada yang menemaniku dan menciumku dengan lembut keningku. Apa Kaa-san? Tou-san?

Pagi hari telah tiba, hari minggu yang menyadarkanku untuk segera membuka mataku yang sembab. Hari ini aku harus membantu Tou-san mengurus dokumennya dikantor. Saat aku bangun, seperti biasa sarapan sudah ada dimeja samping ranjangku. Eh? Cake? Biasanya sarapanku roti selai.. Tunggu dulu, ada suratnya. Saat mengambil sarapanku, aku mencicipi cake, dan.. "Enak sekali!" gumamku. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batinku heran. Ketika ingin kuambil surat dengan pita itu, aku kaget sekali melihat jari manis kananku dililit cincin yang indah sekali menurutku. Ini aneh bukan? Langsung saja kubaca isi surat berpita itu. Mataku membulat melihat isi surat itu.

**Dear : Sakura**

**Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis. Aku memang pernah bercerita pada Karin tentang dirimu, karena dia bilang akan menjauh dariku bila kuberi tau tentangmu. Tapi dia malah makin mendekatiku. Percayalah Sakura..aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu. Justru dari sifat kekanak-kanakanmu aku menyukaimu, karena kepolosanmu aku mencintaimu..**

Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku disaat kubaca kalimat disurat itu, dan kubaca kelanjutannya.

**Mungkin saat kau baca suratku, aku sudah tidak diKonoha.**

"A..apa?"

**Aku akan keSuna pagi ini untuk belajar menjadi koki yang lebih handal dan membuka kembali restoran UCHIHA RESTO. Jangan menangis ya.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis.**

Seulas senyum terukir ketika kubaca kalimat itu. Sambil menangis aku lanjutkan baca.

**Bagaimana cake buatanku? Semoga kau menyukainya! Oh,iya! Jaga baik-baik cincinnya ya. Cincin itu bertanda kau adalah tunanganku. Aku pasti pulang. Saat pulang nanti, aku akan melamarmu.**

Kami-sama..benarkah ini?

**Maaf ya kalau suratnya tidak romantis. Aku tidak pandai menulis surat cinta. Sampai disini ya Sakura. Aishiteru.**

**From : Sasuke**

"Huhuhu, Sash..su..ke-kun..kau benar-benar bodoh.." gumamku sambil memeluk suratnya, lalu aku berfikir sejenak 'Bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa kesini?".

'Tok,tok,tok' pintu kamarku bunyi brtanda ada yang mengetuknya. "Masuk..." teriakku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Tou-san?'

"Sakura..maafkan Tou-san! Sekarang Tou-san sadar telah terlalu mengekangmu. Tou-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Makanya Tou-san ceritakan," aku diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Tou-san.

"Sebenarnya saat Tou-san mengurungmu selama seminggu, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menemuimu. Tou-san sadar telah keterlaluan pada hubungan kalian, makanya Tou-san akhirnya merestuinya. Semalam dia datang membawa membawa box berisi cake untuk diberikan padamu dan meminta izin untuk melihatmu sebentar…"

**Flashback ON**

**Normal POV**

'Ting tong' bel rumah kediaman Haruno berbunyi.

'Cklek' pintupun dibuka oleh Haruno tua berambut putih, Jiraya. Dan dapat dilihat Jiraya, Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu membawa kotak box, lalu berkata, "Paman, kumohon malam ini saja!"

"Sasuke, aku sudah merestui hubunganmu. Aku sadar sudah keterlaluan..". Sasuke menatap tidak percaya dan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, "Arigatou!" kata Sasuke dan dibalas senyum tipis Jiraya.

"Boleh aku menengoknya sebentar?"

"Silahkan.." sahut Jiraya lalu dia bisa melihat Sasuke dikamar Sakura yang sedang memakaikan cincin dijari manis kanan Sakura yang tidur, lalu mencium lembut keningSakura seraya berkata, "Gomen.. Aishiteru..". Jiraya yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sekarang, cepatlah kau susul Sasuke diBandara! Pesawat Sasuke berangkat jam 10:30!" Jelas Jiraya pada putri kesayangannya itu. Sakura memeluk Jiraya yang kini telah membebaskannya dan merestui hubungannya. "Arigatou, Tou-san.." gumam Sakura tapi jelas terdengar Jiraya. Jiraya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan berucap, "Apapun akan Tou-san lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi dan keBandara!". Sambil tersenyum Sakura langsung siap untuk bergegas.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

Jam tangan Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul 10:25, tapi Sakura masih berlari mencari sosok yang ia cintai, ia rindukan karena tak bersamanya selama seminggu lebih. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Pria berambut raven hitam yang memakai jaket biru tua dan celana putih panjang menyeret koper dorong berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari secepatnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget juga bercampur senang karena kini gadisnya didepan matanya dan sekarang tengah memeluknya.

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau..". Sambil membalas pelukan Sakura, Sasuke menyimpan tanya bagaimana-caranya-Sakura-tau-kalau-Sasuke-belum-berangkat.

"Tou-san memberitau kalau pesawat yang kau tumpangi akan berangkat jam 10:30. Tou-san juga yang menyuruhku kesini… Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf telah salah paham padamu. Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun..Tou-san sudah merestui hubungan kita, kau tau kan?" jelas Sakura, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu mungil Sakura. Kini mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan kembali. Aku akan jadi koki hebat untuk menafkahi hidupku. Ingatlah Sakura, aku hanya sebatang kara!"

"Tapi..kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang menahan tangis. "Entahlah, yang pasti aku janji aku akan pulang!" jawab Sasuke mantap. Kini air mata Sakura menetes, lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini.

'Ting tong.. Mohon perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat jurusan Suna dengan koda pesawat XXXXX segera memberi karcis diantrian masuk dikarenakan pesawat akan segera lepas landas, terima kasih.' suara terdengar dari speaker Bandara. Sasuke yang mengetahui pesawatnya akan berangkat, langsung melepaskan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun..aku akan menunggumu.." kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium lembut bibir ranum Sakura. Sakurapun memejamkan matanya. Semua mata diBandara itu tertuju pada pasangan SasuSaku, Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Sakura. Kini wajah mereka berdua benar-benar memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan cengeng. Aku mencintaimu Sakura.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun… Jaa ne.." sambil melepas pelukannya Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju antrian penumpang dan mereka sama-sama melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dengan Sakura yang masih menangis. Sakura masih didepan Bandara sampai akhirnya pesawat lepas landas. Rambutnya melambai tertiup angin dengan wajahnya yang menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..**

**Sakura POV**

Sudah 3 tahun aku menantinya. Menanti seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sekarang adalah hari dimana aku lulus kuliah S2. Kalau Sasuke saat ini pasti juga sedang lulus S3. Aku yang kini ada didekat kursi dekat pasar Konoha yang sepi karena memang masih pagi, aku menatapi pria pujaanku dimajalah yang tengah kubaca dengan bertuliskan 'Koki muda yang sedang naik daun'.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kabarmu? Ternyata fotomu dimuat dimajalah ya! Kau sudah mewujudkan cita-citamu jadi koki handal. Kau hebat!"

"Tentu saja hebat" suara pria muda tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraanku.

'DEG'

Mataku membulat ketika aku melihat siapa.. Pria berambut raven, nermata onyx dengan memakai t-shirt putih dan celana panjang hitam membawa koper dorong hitam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" kataku terbata-bata. Dengan wajahku yang masih tak percaya, Sasuke memelukku.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sakura! Tadi aku kerumahmu dan kata Tou-sanmu kau disini. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku kesini."

"Sasuke-kun,aku..aku merindukanmu..". Kini bisa kurasakan pipiku basah. "Kau masih cengeng seperti dulu ya!" ejeknya lalu memegang kedua tanganku. Dia melihat benda kecil yang terpasang dijari manis kananku dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Cincinnya masih kau pakai ternyata?"

"Tentu saja! Hiks..dan jangan katai aku cengeng, baka! Huhuhu..hiks..aku ini sudah 22 tahun, tau!"

"Iya, tapi tetap aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu.." katanya mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tapi penampilanmu sudah dewasa, dan..kenapa rambutmu.."

"Aku berfikir jika pendek begini terlihat lebih dewasa," jawabku karena kutau Sasuke mau bertanya kenapa rambutku dipotong. Ya, rambutku kupotong sudah 2 kali dalam 3 tahun ini. Rambutku kini menjadi sebahu karena kufikir begini lebih terlihat dewasa. Ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia bagiku.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

**Normal POV**

Disuatu rumah sederhana terdapat wanita yang tengah merapikan dasi seorang anak berumur 4 tahun. Anak gadis kecil ini sangat imut dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepinggang dengan mata emerald dan berkulit putih.

"Ayo, cepat berangkat Sako! Tou-san sudah menunggu didepan dan kau harus cepat karena Tou-san harus segera merapikan restoran." jelas wanita itu pada anaknya. So, wanita itu adalah Sakura Uchiha yang kini telah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dan tentu saja, Sasukelah suaminya, sekarang kehidupan mereka telah berubah. Kini Sasuke telah membuka UCHIHA RESTO yang tadinya tidak terpakai. Dengan bantuan teman-teman pria onyx itu membuat makanan super lezat diKonoha dan tentu saja sang istri juga membantu.

"Jaa ne Kaa-chan!" kata Sako, Uchiha kecil yang melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari mobilnya lalu tersenyum, "Aku berangkat dulu, kau nanti segera susul direstoran saja ya Saku?"

"Wakata! Kalian hati-hati ya! Jaa ne!" jawab Sakura dan menasehati kedua cintanya. Mobilpun melaju lalu Sakura segera masuk rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan mual. Dengan cepat wanita pink ini berlari kekamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi?

"Hooek..hooek..aduuuh..sepertinya karena aku dan Sasu melakukan 'Itu' sebulan yang lalu..apa aku hamil?" gumam Sakura dan bertanya sendiri.

**,,… MY CHILDISH …,,**

"Saku kau sadar?" tanya pria onyx itu menatap emerald dengan khawatir tapi sedikit senang. "A-aku?"

"Saat aku sadar kau tidak datang-datang kerestoran, aku segera kerumah, dan aku melihat kau sudah tergeletak didekat kamar mandi. Kau tau, kita akan mempunyai dua anak!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan senyum bahagia lalu memeluk Sakura. Yang dipeluk hanya diam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Lalu Sakurapun membalas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Kini dua insan yang tadinya terhalang oleh berbagai masalah, sekarang hidup bahagia, walau terkadang Saskura sering egois karena CHILDISHnya masih saja ada. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke merasa bosan, justru Sasuke sering tersenyum tak jelas bila melihat sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

**OWARI**

Gimana gimana? Gaje? Jelek? Maklum ya! Gomen kalo fic ini pendek, aku hanya minta pendapat senpai-senpai disini. Kritik dan saran diterima, tapi NO FLAME, please!

Aku suka SasuSaku, walau diNARU SHIPP episode 206 ada adegan NaruSaku, taoi Saku hanya bohong nembak Naru cz Saku masih cinta mati ama Sasu. Ya kan ya kan kan ka..#dibekep

Oke, akhir kata..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
